Brique par Brique
by Chringel
Summary: Un foyer basé sur les mensonges peut-il résister à l'épreuve du temps ? Réponse en 4 parties. - Eileen Prince, Tobias Rogue
1. I - Les fondations tremblèrent

_Chringel - le 02/07/2016_

 _Note : Beaucoup m'ont demandé pourquoi je n'écrivait pas de texte plus long. Alors petite annonce : je vais publier une vraie histoire, avec plusieurs chapitres et tout et tout. Sauf que je ne veux pas faire ça tant que le texte n'est pas fini sur mon ordinateur, histoire de ne pas laisser d'histoire innachevée. Donc en attendant que je finisse le dernier chapitre, voici ce petit texte._

 _Ici, je vous propose de suivre le couple Eileen Prince et Tobias Rogue. Pas de spoiler, je vous laisse découvrir le contenu. ^^_ _Alors ouais, c'est encore du HP, je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est tout ce qui m'inspire ces temps-ci. Un jour je rebasculerai en mode Star Trek, SDA ou autre..._

 _Au final, il y aura 11 parties réparties en 4 mini chapitres._ _Tout est déjà écrit, j'avais juste envie de faire durer un peu le suspense. :p_

* * *

 **BRIQUE PAR BRIQUE**  
 **ou COMMENT UN COUPLE BASE SUR LE MENSONGE EST VOUE A L'ECHEC**

 **Partie I : "Les fondations tremblèrent"**

 **[Inquiétude]**

Cela faisait cinq mois qu'ils se connaissaient et une semaine qu'ils étaient mariés. L'idée avait parue très bonne au début. Tobias avait été présent pour elle au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin, lui donnant le sentiment de réellement compter pour quelqu'un. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et, l'alcool aidant, avaient sauté le pas. Une bêtise de cinq minutes qui avait eue des répercussions impensables.

Ses parents avaient été durs, exprimant ce que l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière pensait. On n'avait pas d'enfant hors mariage, encore moins avec un moldu. Elle devait assumer ses erreurs et pour cela, se marier avec le coupable. Tobias n'était même pas au courant de l'existence de la magie quand il avait accepté. Elle aurait voulu le lui dire elle-même, ne pas le surprendre mais n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. _Je lui dirai plus tard._

Le mariage avait été sinistre. Sa famille n'avait pas souhaité venir, son mari souriait froidement à quiconque lui parlait, condamné à l'abattoir. Mais ils allaient être heureux ensemble, elle en était certaine. Tobias allait travailler à l'usine. Elle s'occuperait de leur enfant, de la maison, rien d'insurmontable lorsque l'on avait des pouvoirs. Sous la pression des invités, ils dansèrent ensemble. Tandis que ses mains épaisses lui enserraient la taille, un sentiment étrange lui noua le ventre. Faisait-elle la bonne chose ? Elle lui dirait qu'elle était une sorcière, il l'accepterait sans aucun doute. Il la comprenait. Alors pourquoi cette inquiétude qui l'envahissait ?

* * *

 **[Distance]**

Severus Tobias Rogue. Il n'aimait pas ce prénom. Severus. Eileen avait prétendu avoir nommé leur fils d'après son grand-père décédé mais il avait du mal à la croire. Encore une de ces idées bizarre.

Sa femme était étrange et il était persuadé qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Elle était secrète. Des fois, lorsqu'il rentrait à l'improviste, il pouvait entendre sa précipitation, voir son regard fuyant devant ses interrogations. Il avait plein de théories mais préférait ne pas y penser. Alors il travaillait, rentrait, dormait. Et recommençait. Ce n'était pas une vie.

Regardant son fils s'agiter dans son berceau, il lui vint l'idée folle que peut être, il n'était pas de lui. Il n'avait rien de lui. Soupirant, Tobias capitula devant son mal de tête. Le travail à l'usine était de plus en plus pénible. Retournant se coucher, il songea que ce n'était qu'un bébé pour l'instant. Bien sûr qu'il lui ressemblerait plus tard.

* * *

 **[Conséquences]**

L'assiette heurta le sol, répandant le maigre repas qu'elle contenait par terre. Les flageolets se mélangèrent à la crasse du sol sous l'œil désespéré du garçon. Ce regard n'échappa pas à Eileen qui se hâta d'utiliser sa baguette pour réparer l'erreur de son fils. "Ce n'est rien Severus."

Serrant le petit dans ses bras, elle lui tendit son repas. Une fois de plus elle ne mangerait rien. Observant son fils manger avec appréhension, elle se dit qu'au moins il ne serait pas puni cette fois. Tobias était sorti.

L'usine avait fermé. Le chômage qui s'était ensuivi avait été redoutable pour leur couple déjà bancal. L'alcool et le tabac avaient été son refuge. Chaque jour, il rentrait un peu plus tard, tombant un peu plus bas dans la dépravation tandis qu'Eileen se battait seule pour faire vivre son fils. Devant les difficultés, elle avait repoussé l'annonce de sa condition de sorcière. Elle trouvait toujours une excuse pour reporter. Cependant, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que ce report était en grosse partie la cause de l'échec de leur mariage.

* * *

 _Note : Prochaine publication le 06/07/2016. Partie II : "Le ciment s'effrita"._


	2. II - Le ciment s'effrita

_Chringel - le 06/07/2016_

 _Note : Chose promise, chose due. Voici la seconde partie de cette histoire._ _J'ai beaucoup de choses à dire sur mon sujet mais, vous m'en excuserez, je justifierai mes choix à la prochaine publication. Je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui de poster d'analyse._

 _Il y a beaucoup de vues mais j'aimerai bien avoir un retour sur votre lecture également. ;)_

* * *

 **BRIQUE PAR BRIQUE**  
 **ou COMMENT UN COUPLE BASE SUR LE MENSONGE EST VOUE A L'ECHEC**

 **Partie II : "Le ciment s'effrita"**

 **[Trahison]**

Lorsqu'il découvrit le pot aux roses, Tobias n'avait pas encore bu. Il aurait préféré être saoul, peut être alors que la vision de sa femme n'aurait été qu'une hallucination. Il n'aurait pas surpris la vaisselle se laver toute seule, ni les vêtements se plier, ni Eileen en train d'apprendre à lire à son fils sur un énorme grimoire. Il n'aurait pas eu ce sentiment de trahison qui l'étouffait à l'instant précis. Cette sensation que leur mariage entier était un mensonge. Il venait de trouver un nouveau travail, pas très bien payé, peu gratifiant. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester au chômage, n'est-ce pas ? Mais s'il n'avait pas trouvé eu le poste, il serait parti boire, serait rentré bien plus tard chez lui. Et il n'aurait jamais découvert le secret d'Eileen.

Il n'avait pas su comment réagir. Alors il avait attrapé le gamin pour l'attirer vers lui, le soustraire de l'influence maléfique de sa femme. Elle avait crié, l'avait supplié de comprendre mais il était resté de marbre. Quand elle s'était approchée, ses mauvaises habitudes avaient pris le dessus et il l'avait envoyé par terre. L'avait frappé, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tente même plus de se relever. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. Il voulait Eileen Prince. Avant qu'elle ne devienne mère. Avant qu'ils ne se marient. La jeune fille revêche et têtue, fière de se promener dans ses étranges robes noires. Au fond, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris dès le début, de ne pas l'avoir fui lorsqu'elle avait dit ne pas connaitre le football lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit comme elle était, elle devait rester normale.

Alors qu'il levait la main une nouvelle fois, son fils s'interposa, titubant sous le coup. Il releva la tête, dévoilant une lèvre fendue et une joue qui commençait à rougir dangereusement. Son regard se perdit dans celui si noir du garçon. Pourquoi son fils ne lui ressemblait pas ? Il avait horreur de son regard, comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées. Le gosse était le portrait de sa mère. Pâle, mince, les cheveux corbeau et un regard noir trop intense pour son âge. Seul son énorme nez venait de lui. Il n'avait que cinq ans mais il lui faisait peur. Tobias aurait pu rire de lui avoir peur de son propre fils, le voilà qui tombait plus bas que terre. « Dégage de là ! »

Sa voix était assourdie par la colère mais le gamin ne bougea pas, tremblant presque devant son paternel. Tobias poussa un cri et, attrapant le gosse par le bras, le traîna dans le cagibi qui lui servait de chambre. Severus heurta le mur avec un petit cri et, maintenant son bras qui formait un angle étrange, commença à pleurer. La porte se referma violemment avant que ne remontent de l'escalier les affres de la colère de son père.

* * *

 **[Préparation]**

« Recommence. » Le chaudron se vida de son contenu devant le regard désespéré de Severus. Grondant intérieurement, il reprit les ingrédients et tâcha de les couper correctement sans ne rater aucune étape du processus de préparation cette fois. Taillant les racines de marguerites en dés –qui avait décidé d'une telle coupe sur des racines aussi fines ?- il relança la préparation de la potion. Le regard acéré de sa mère au-dessus de lui, il poursuivait la préparation d'une main déjà habile. Finalement, la couleur verte tant désirée apparu et il fut autorisé à la mettre en flacon. « La suite maintenant. »

Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'ils étaient enfermés dans la cuisine mais il aurait pu continuer sans problème. La préparation des potions avec sa mère exigeait du calme, de la concentration, de la passion. Tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir lorsque son père était présent.

La révélation qu'il était un sorcier était apparue peu de temps après que son père ait découvert la nature de sa mère. Au pire moment. Ils étaient à table à ce moment-là, partageant un maigre plat de chou sans saveur quand il avait fait tomber son verre. La colère de l'homme de la maison avait été immédiate. Quand le couteau qui avait volé vers sa tête s'était figé à quelques centimètres de ses yeux, le silence avait brutalement régné dans la cuisine. Severus se souvenait encore du regard fier de sa mère, de l'effroi sur les traits de son père. Puis, l'orage avait éclaté et il avait passé l'essentiel de la soirée à pleurer recroquevillé dans un coin du salon tandis que sa mère, renfermée sur elle-même subissait les foudres de son père.

Sa vie avait changé par la suite. Pour la première fois de son existence, sa mère s'était pleinement intéressée à lui. Il avait tout appris du monde sorcier, les coutumes, les règles et surtout, les rangs. Il était de sang-mêlé, l'un dernier descendant de la lignée des Princes. "Un Prince de sang-mêlé" comme elle aimait lui répéter. Il avait appris la magie, les enchantements, les sortilèges, les potions. Enfin, à son plus grand plaisir, elle l'avait autorisé à accéder à sa bibliothèque. Il avait appris à lire sur ces livres sans les comprendre, désormais il pouvait les apprendre tout son saoul. De la magie noire qui le fascinait. Quelques fois, comme ce jour-là, ils fabriquaient ensemble des potions qu'elle allait vendre afin qu'ils puissent s'acheter de quoi manger. Son père en revanche, l'ignorait totalement, ne s'intéressant à lui que pour le dénigrer ou passer ses colères de plus en plus fréquentes.

"J'y vais, reste tranquille." Il aurait presque eu envie de rire. Ses deux parents étaient sévères, il ne lui serrait même pas venu à l'esprit de leur désobéir. Tandis qu'il la regardait disparaitre, le panier de potions sous le bras, il vérifia l'heure puis se dirigea vers l'étagère de livres. Il lui restait une heure pour se familiariser avec la magie du sang avant que son père ne revienne et le renvoi dans la cave.

* * *

 **[Héritage]**

Eileen regarda son fils tourner sur lui-même, essayant d'examiner son uniforme. Un uniforme pour Poudlard.

Lorsque le hibou portant l'invitation était arrivé, Tobias avait tenté de tirer sur la pauvre bête qui n'avait pas même eu le temps de se poser. Il n'avait plus de balles à présent dans sa carabine et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être soulagée. Il aurait été capable de leur tirer dessus, elle en était certaine. Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait pas adressé un mot à son fils qui en semblait soulagé et presque plus épanoui encore.

"Maman, tu peux me reparler les maisons ?" Severus semblait tellement heureux qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur de le lui refuser, quand bien même elle l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois.

"Il y a quatre maisons, une pour chacun des fondateurs de l'école." Il avait arrêté de bouger, concentré sur les paroles de sa mère. "Gryffondor pour ceux qui fanfaronnent, Serdaigle pour les élèves aimant apprendre, Poufsouffle pour les fidèles en amitié et Serpentard pour ceux qui ont dû apprendre à se débrouiller seuls." Ce n'était pas la version édulcorée qui leur serait servie par Dumbledore. Elle aimait Poudlard mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le système des maisons pouvait tout aussi bien être résumé de la sorte.

Elle savait déjà quelle serait sa place. Il irait à Serpentard. Certes il était intelligent, fidèle, courageux. Peut-être plus que ses futurs camarades. Seulement, tout ce qu'elle lui avait appris était tiré de ses livres à elle. Des potions, de la magie noire et du sang. Et pour le Choipeau, posséder ces connaissances était une tare qui ne pouvait être répandue dans aucune autre maison que celle au Serpent.

* * *

 **[Egoïsme]**

Les cris résonnaient souvent dans la maison de l'impasse du Tisseur. Des cris noyés dans le vacarme ambiant du quartier. Des chiens maltraités hurlaient après les enfants qui les approchaient de trop près, des hommes saouls chantaient ensemble des chansons paillardes, des femmes dont la beauté était passée depuis longtemps trainaient derrière elles des gamins braillards portant des habits trop grands.

Tout paraissait pourtant ordinaire dans la ruelle sale. La pauvreté et la crasse empestaient. Tobias cependant n'était pas tranquille.

Le gamin qui lui servait de fils était parti en pensionnat dans une école de fous. Eileen avait paru triste la semaine qui avait suivi, ce qui l'avait énervé au plus haut point. Les voisins les regardaient tous de travers à cause de ces deux anormaux et il savait la question que tous se posaient. _Comment avaient-ils pu payer une école privée sans aucun revenu ?_ Le regard et l'opinion des autres était un poids qu'il ne désirait pas supporter.

"Mais tu vas arrêter de pleurer oui!" Le gosse allait revenir bien assez vite pour que l'on verse des larmes pour lui. Égoïstement, il avait vaguement espéré que toutes les attentions d'Eileen seraient sur lui. C'était trop demander alors pour oublier sa déception, il se fixa comme mission de la faire taire. Et si pour cela il devait l'assommer, il le ferait. Bientôt, il laissa retomber son bras engourdi par les coups et enjamba le corps prostré dans la cuisine pour récupérer un pack de bières.

* * *

 _Note : Prochaine publication le 09/07/2016. Partie III : "Et le vent souffla"._


	3. III - Et le vent souffla

_Chringel - le 10/07/2016_

 _Note : Désolé pour ce léger retard, j'ai eu un empêchement._

 _Sans spoiler la suite, on s'enfonce un peu plus dans la violence avec les parties 3 et 4. Sans connaître officiellement le dénouement de l'histoire entre ces deux personnages, je pense que l'on ce doute tous que celui-ci n'a pas été des plus joyeux. Je n'ai fait qu'imaginer et mettre sur papier ma vision des choses._

 _Pour moi, Eileen était une sorcière fière que l'amour aurait aveuglé brièvement. On a tous déjà vécu cette situation je pense, où l'on se trouvait avec quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine et, par un trop plein de sentiments diront nous, n'avons que trop tardé à quitter. Elle aura ensuite passé des années sous la coupe de son mari et cessé de ce battre, juste pour pouvoir éviter de subir sa colère à chaque instant. Malheureusement, le petit Severus se trouvera entre son père -colérique et violent- et sa mère -qui ne sait pas comment gérer sa situation familiale et sa fierté et ses sentiments._

 _Bon ce n'est pas l'explication du siècle sur ma vision des choses. xD Mais ce n'est pas pour rien que je n'ai pas fait d'études littéraires, écrire des lignes et des lignes pour expliquer le cheminement de ma pensée est relativement compliqué je trouve. ;)_

* * *

 **BRIQUE PAR BRIQUE**  
 **OU COMMENT UN COUPLE BASE SUR LE MENSONGE EST VOUE A L'ECHEC**

 **Partie III : Et le vent souffla**

 **[Rupture]**

Eileen n'avait jamais été une adepte du maquillage. Pourtant, lorsqu'il fallut aller chercher Severus à la gare, elle prit le temps de mettre un glamour pour masquer ses bleus. Elle ne devait pas lui montrer combien la vie avec son père s'était dégradée depuis son départ.

Lorsqu'elle descendit, Tobias la regarda d'un air mauvais et elle pria intérieurement pour qu'il soit dans un bon jour. « Eileen ! » Sa voix, rendue pâteuse par l'alcool rompit le silence de la maison. Son pas lourd faisait craquer le plancher du salon et, inconsciemment, elle se mit à trembler. « Tu t'es faite belle aujourd'hui. »

Elle se retint de lui répondre qu'elle pourrait l'être tous les jours s'ils cessaient de lui ajouter de nouveaux bleus à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié. Autrefois, au début de leur mariage elle l'aurait fait. Plus maintenant. Elle avait appris les conséquences de chacun de ses actes. Rester silencieuse et soumise était la seule manière de ne pas passer une trop mauvaise journée. Cependant, lorsqu'il posa sa grosse main sur son cou, un geste qu'elle appréciait au début de leur histoire, elle ne put retenir le frisson de dégout qui la traversa. Et si Tobias était un exemple de médiocrité, il n'était pas stupide pour autant. « Allons, tu as peur de moi ? » Il raffermit sa prise et l'attira vers lui brutalement.

« Il faut aller chercher Severus à la gare. » Mais son mari ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à la maintenir sur place. Lorsqu'il approcha son visage du sien, elle trouva néanmoins la force de se dégager et, dans un réflexe malheureux, pointa sa baguette sur lui. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Severus rentra très tard ce jour-là. Elle eut de la peine en le voyant entrer à bout de force, trainant derrière lui sa lourde malle, la sueur goutant de son front. Il semblait avoir pris des forces à Poudlard. Le fait de pouvoir manger à sa faim y était sans doute pour beaucoup. Oh bien sûr, il n'était pas un mignon petit garçon avec son air renfrogné, ses cheveux gras et son corps mince replié sur lui-même. Mais c'était son fils. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la cave qui lui servait de chambre, échangeant à peine un regard avec sa mère. Un regard accusateur et résigné. Elle sut alors qu'elle l'avait perdu, que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

* * *

 **[Isolement]**

« Mais tu vas la fermer ! » L'homme abattit une main énorme sur la joue du garçon qui manqua de s'effondrer par terre. Il attrapa les fins cheveux noirs qui volaient autour du visage encore enfantin, forçant le gamin à le regarder. Et Severus pleurait.

L'année scolaire avait été moins facile que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Non pas à cause des cours, ceux-ci étaient d'une simplicité extrême à ses yeux, mais à cause des autres élèves. Il avait pensé que l'uniforme gommerait les différences sociales. Il n'en était rien, sa misère devait se lire jusque dans son regard apparemment. Mais ce que les autres lui faisaient subir n'était jamais comparable aux souffrances qu'il avait pu ressentir. A Poudlard, il pouvait manger à sa faim, il n'y avait pas de courants d'airs glacés dans sa chambre, son lit n'était pas défoncé et infesté de punaises. Mais surtout, il pouvait se défendre. Excepté la bande de Potter, les autres élèves avaient vite appris à ne pas se frotter à lui. Son environnement familial était bien trop difficile pour qu'il n'ait pas acquis des réflexes que même les élèves de dernières année ne possédaient encore.

Ainsi, sa première année à Poudlard, bien que beaucoup eussent craqué devant le mépris que tous lui donnaient, s'était bien passé. Il avait même eut le temps d'oublier son père. Ce qui était une mauvaise idée parce que Tobias semblait décidé à lui rappeler qui il était à coup de poing.

Quand personne n'était venu le chercher à la gare, il s'était imaginé que sa mère serait en retard. Il avait attendu. Deux heures. Il avait finalement accepté son absence, son oubli et avait parcouru à pied les 15 kilomètres qui le rapprocheraient de son enfer.

Au fil du chemin, son indulgence avait fini par disparaître et, à son arrivée, il n'avait pas échangé un mot avec ses parents. L'odeur fut la première chose qu'il remarqua. Une odeur infecte de renfermé, de pourriture et de crasse flottait dans son simulacre de chambre. Puis son père était venu, cherchant simplement une bonne raison de le frapper.

Severus ne lui avait pas dit bonjour. La raison était toute trouvée.

* * *

 **[Colère]**

Le pub n'était ouvert que depuis deux heures mais ses habitués en avaient déjà pris possession. Installés près de la porte d'entrée, ils commentaient l'apparence des passants, oubliant ainsi leurs propres problèmes.

"Je me la ferai bien celle-là." Le brun, un homme rougeaud, désigna grossièrement une jeune femme en robe qui venait de passer d'un pas pressé. "Elle est aussi bonne devant que derrière !"

Des rires gras leurs échappèrent et ils entreprirent de vider leurs chopes de bière. La matinée était déjà bien avancée quand la porte de l'établissement laissa passer une frêle silhouette en robe noire élimée. La femme semblait hésiter à l'entrée, fuyant le regard de tous, marmonnant pour elle-même.

Lorsque Tobias la vit entrer, il sentit sa bonne humeur s'estomper peu à peu. Eileen savait toujours comment gâcher sa journée. Il prétendit ne pas l'entendre lorsqu'elle lui expliquait qu'elle avait besoin d'argent pour le retour de leur fils.

"Tobias ?" Passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, il demanda une autre bière. "Tobias ?" Prenant sur lui, il essayait d'occulter sa voix suppliante de son esprit. "Tobias ?"

Il aurait pu continuer ce petit manège encore longtemps si elle ne l'avait pas touché. Aussitôt, la colère prit le dessus et il la repoussa si fort qu'elle manqua de renverser la table adjacente. "Fous-moi la paix ! Démerde-toi avec ton bâtard de fils!"

Il voyait bien qu'elle était blessée mais lui alors? A compter du jour de leur rencontre, sa vie ne lui avait plus appartenue, dictée par cette maudite femme et sa magie. Mais il avait repris les choses en main. Il y a quelques mois de cela, il avait brisé ce foutu bout de bois qu'elle trimbalait partout. Oh oui elle avait pleuré, crié. Elle lui avait promis les pires malédictions et il avait ri. Oui, il avait ri devant sa détresse et sa colère. Enfin, il était redevenu maître de sa destinée.

Les deux comparses rirent en la voyant sortir du bar en boitillant, heureux de leur propre déchéance. "Elle doit apprendre qui commande ici." Sur cette phrase pleine de philosophie, il songea que son été allait encore être gâché par le retour du gamin.

Celui de Joe ramenait des fils de cuivre chez eux. Ils les revendaient ensemble et cet abruti s'était payé une voiture avec l'argent gagné. Il y avait la fille Miller, une belle plante de quinze ans qui sortait toujours propre sur elle. Il y avait des rumeurs sur ces activités mais ça ne le concernait pas, elle gagnait du fric et c'était le principal. Le plus débrouillard était le petit Jordy. Ce gosse d'apparence maladive vendait de la coke aux bourges. En à peine deux ans, la famille avait déménagé de l'impasse du Tisseur. Tobias aurait aimé que son gosse soit aussi efficace. Mais il n'en était rien, et ce n'était pas faute de le frapper pour lui apprendre à vivre. A la place, sa mère l'avait envoyé dans un pensionnat de fous en Ecosse.

Le gosse ne prenait pas de place, ne faisait pas de bruit, ne mangeait presque rien. C'était une mauviette, un de ces enfants chétifs qu'il aurait adoré torturer dans la cours de récréation. Malheureusement, il vivait sous son toit. Et pire encore, l'énorme nez qui pointait au milieu de sa figure ne laissait aucun doute sur son origine paternelle.

* * *

 _Note : Prochaine publication le 12/07/2016. Partie IV : "Balayant les ruines du passés"_


	4. IV - Balayant les ruines du passé

_Chringel - le 12/07/2016_

 _Note : Nous touchons enfin à la fin de ce voyage._

 _Cette partie est plus courte que les précédentes mais déterminante dans le vie de notre professeur de Potion. Ici, de la violence mais surtout, beaucoup de sous-entendu et d'introspection._

 _Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi. :)_

* * *

 **BRIQUE PAR BRIQUE**  
 **ou COMMENT UN COUPLE BASE SUR LE MENSONGE EST VOUE A L'ECHEC**

 **Partie IV : "Balayant les ruines du passé"**

 **[Culpabilité]**

Les BUSES étaient un examen important pour la poursuite des études dans le monde sorcier. Eileen en avait eu cinq, difficilement. Mais pour Severus, elle voulait mieux. Elle aurait aimé lui donner des conseils, l'encourager et même le féliciter.

Son fils, ce "sale morveux" comme l'appelait Tobias, avait eu les meilleurs résultats de Poudlard depuis des années. Sept optimal pour sept matières étudiées. Elle était fière de lui, tout autant que pouvait l'être une mère. Mais il ne le savait pas.

Severus s'était éloigné d'elle. Dès son retour de Poudlard en première année, il lui avait reproché son abandon sur le quai de la gare. Et la faille dans sa confiance s'était creusée un peu plus chaque jour. Désormais, elle savait que le gouffre créé ne pourrait jamais être comblé. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi exigeante avec lui. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû tenir tête à son père lorsqu'il le battait. Peut-être même quelle aurait dû s'enfuir avec lui, loin de ce simulacre de vie, de la pauvreté.

Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Jamais elle ne l'avait défendu. Et tandis que son mari la frappait, que sa bouche s'emplissait d'un goût métallique, que son corps ne réagissait même plus à la douleur, une pensée unique traversa son esprit.

Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait.

* * *

 **[Peur]**

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit, projetant un pâle rayon de lumière dans le salon. Dire qu'il était sale aurait été un euphémisme. Sur le sol autrefois poussiéreux, se trouvait une couche de détritus si épaisse que l'on ne pouvait même plus l'apercevoir. Quelque part dans le fatras, un groupe de cafards dérangés par la lumière s'enfouirent sous un vieux journal. Les volets étaient ouverts mais les fenêtres, rendues opaques par la saleté, ne laissaient plus filtrer qu'une légère ombre, tout juste suffisante pour distinguer la forme des meubles. Le rayon s'arrêta sur le canapé, bloqué par la forme massive d'un homme. Une silhouette noire referma la porte derrière elle, replongeant les pièces dans l'obscurité.

"Qui c'est ?" Tobias émergea difficilement de son sommeil, abruti par l'alcool et la faim. Un bruissement lui répondit et il tenta de se redresser avant de retomber lourdement sur le canapé, sa main glissant sur un cadavre de bouteille.

La lumière apparut brusquement devant lui. Une lumière pâle et presque bleutée qui provenait d'un bout de bois tenu par une longue main fine. "C'est moi."

La voix était grave, presque hypnotisante. Il fallut quelques longues secondes à Tobias avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de son fils. Bon dieu, le gosse avait sacrément poussé ! Ce qui signifiait une chose, l'été était arrivé. Peut-être qu'il se rendrait un peu utile pour changer.

"J'ai dix-sept ans." Tobias n'écouta que d'une oreille, trop occupé à fouiller dans les immondices au pied du canapé à la recherche d'un reste de nourriture. Il mit la main dans une boite de pizza, ressortant une part presque entière qu'il entreprit de manger. Finalement, les paroles de son fils atteignirent son cerveau embrumé et il se sentit obligé de lui répondre.

"Qu'est c'qu'ça peut m'faire ?" Son ventre enflé par la bière dépassait de son pantalon, son visage autrefois charmeur devenu flasque. Seule la lumière artificielle l'éclairait, dévoilant la décrépitude de cet homme autrefois intimidant par petites touches. Tandis qu'il se préparait à allumer la télévision, éclairé par l'aura de la baguette, le visage fin et anguleux de son fils se dessina en ombre chinoise devant lui. Il réalisa alors que le gosse qu'il avait pris l'habitude de maltraiter avait réellement grandi.

Il ressemblait toujours à sa mère. Mais désormais, le gamin pâle et maigrichon était devenu grand. Tobias ne voulait rien savoir sur la magie ni, à compter du moment où il s'était révélé aussi bizarre que sa mère, sur son fils. Mais quand il le vit devant lui, son ombre semblant s'étendre pour avaler le peu de lumière restante, il regretta de ne pas être intervenu quand Eileen lui enseignait sur ses affreux livres. Le gosse était silencieux mais un rictus dangereux s'étirait sur son visage.

"Cela te fait, _papa_ , que je peux utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école." Tobias ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le sous-entendu de la déclaration.

* * *

 _Note : FIN. A suivre ?_


End file.
